May 2004 Commencement
The May 2004 Commencement ceremony was UTSA's official commencement ceremony celebrating graduates of the Spring 2004 and Summer 2004 semesters. It featured four ceremonies in the Convocation Center. The first was Friday, May 7 at 5:00 p.m. and the others on Saturday, May 8 at 9:00 a.m., 1:00 p.m., and 5:00 p.m. Each ceremony was followed by a reception on the East Lawn of the Convocation Center. This commencement marks the first May commencement to have a fourth ceremony and the first to have the receptions moved from the University Center to the East Lawn. The welcome from the Alumni Association was moved to before the commencement address, perhaps to make the 1:00 p.m. ceremony smoother, where the Alumni Association president was also the commencement speaker. Also, the recessional music, instead of being Handel's Water Music, became a mariachi band. Degrees were conferred during the second and third ceremonies by Cyndi Taylor Krier, whose husband gave the commencement addresses at both May 1999 ceremonies. This was her third UTSA commencement to participate in. Schedule First ceremony: COB Second ceremony: COE and COS Third ceremony: COLFA and SOA Fourth ceremony: COEHD and COPP Marshals The increase in marshals over previous semesters is probably due to the ceremonies spanning two days. University Marshals *Sue Ann Pemberton-Haugh *Chia-Shun Shih *Dianne Rahm *Diane B. Walz School of Architecture *Mark A. Blizzard, School of Architecture *Vincent B. Canizaro, School of Architecture College of Business *Glenn B. Dietrich, Department of Information Systems *Martha A. Fasci, Department of Accounting *Sang Jun Lee, Department of Information Systems *Michael S. McLane, Department of Management *Anuradha Roy, Department of Management Science and Statistics *Joel G. Saegert, Department of Marketing *Rodolpho Sandoval, Department of Management *Ted D. Skekel, Department of Accounting *Ram C. Tripathi, Department of Management Science and Statistics College of Education and Human Development *Fred A. Bonner II, Department of Counseling, Educational Psychology, and Adult and Higher Education *Marcheta Evans, Department of Counseling, Educational Psychology, and Adult and Higher Education *Encarnacion Garza Jr., Department of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies *Georgia L. Johnston, Department of Health and Kinesiology *Alan R. Shoho, Department of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies *Page A. Smith, Department of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies College of Engineering *Thomas J. Connolly, Department of Mechanical Engineering and Biomechanics *Daren E. Daugaard, Department of Mechanical Engineering and Biomechanics *Fred W. Hudson, Department of Electrical and Computer Engineering *Daniel O. Hogenauer, Department of Civil and Environmental Engineering College of Liberal and Fine Arts *Ronald C. Binks, Department of Art and Art History *Ann R. Eisenberg, Department of Psychology *Kathryn J. Fleuriet, Department of Anthropology *MaryEllen Garcia, Department of Modern Languages and Literatures *William S. McCrary, Department of Music *Christopher J. Wickham, Department of Modern Languages and Literatures College of Public Policy *Christopher G. Reddick, Department of Public Administration *Olivia Yu, Department of Criminal Justice College of Sciences *Candace M. Coyle, Department of Chemistry *David M. Johnson, Department of Chemistry *Alyson Ponomarenko, Department of Earth and Environmental Science *Betty S. Travis, Department of Science and Math Education Faculty Stage Party Representatives School of Architecture *Susan B. Lanford, Coodinator, Interior Design program College of Business *Russell F. Briner, Professor of Accounting College of Education and Human Development *Raymond Padilla, Professor of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies College of Engineering *Chunjiang Quian, Assistant Professor of Electrical and Computer Engineering College of Liberal and Fine Arts *Ken D. Little, Professor of Art *Constance A. Lowe, Associate Professor of Art College of Public Policy *Jeffrey M. Cancino, Assistant Professor of Criminal Justice College of Sciences *James P. Chambers, Professor of Biology *Kleanthis Psarris, Associate Professor of Computer Science Honors College *Marian A. Aitches, Senior Lecturer of History *Susanne B. Kimball, Lecturer III of Interdisciplinary Studies and Curriculum and Instruction *D. Elaine Sanders, Associate Professor of Accounting *Valerie M. Sponsel, Associate Professor of Biology UTSA Brass Ensemble The UTSA Brass Ensemble was conducted by Robert J. Rustowicz. *Edward Delgado, Trumpet *Hugo Escobedo, Trumpet *Daniel Harter, Trumpet *Scott Heskew, Trumpet *George Hinojosa, Trumpet *Ed Rios, Trumpet *Shelley Ascolese, Horn *Scott Morgan, Horn *Oscar Perez, Horn *Rebecca Skelton, Horn *Dennis Jasso, Trombone *Frank Ogo, Trombone *George Saenz, Trombone *Brooke Silverstein, Trombone *John Heidgerken, Euphonium *Michael Woods, Tuba *Luis Ramos, String Bass *Eric Miculka, Timpani References Category:Commencement Category:2003-2004 at UTSA